shippingfandomcom-20200213-history
Belleast
}} Belleast is the het ship between Belle and Beast/Prince Adam from the Beauty and the Beast fandom. Canon Beauty and the Beast (1991) Beauty and the Beast: The Enchanted Christmas Sometime after Beast saves Belle from the wolves and has recovered from his wounds, the castle's enchanted turned servants convince Belle to go ice-skating and as she goes outside she comes across the castle's master and wishes him a good morning, but shortly after Beast notices Belle he slip and falls on the ice. Belle asks him if he is already before he invites him to join her on the ice, where she teaches him how to skate on it and Beast got the hang of it he and Belle begin to have a wonderful fun time together. Forte, the castle's former music conductor that was turned into a pipe organ, however, doesn't want the spell to be lifted as he wants to remain forever useful to his master as long as he remains in his current monster form state, he orders Fife to ensure that their master doesn't fall in love with Belle, which is why the enchanted turned piccolo applauds ruins their ice-skating moment together by making them trip and fall off the ice and into the snow. In the snow Belle begins to make a snow angle and the Beast follows soon after but Beast's angel, however, looked more like his beastly form and looking at it filled him up with rage, before he returns back into the castle. Seeing Beast in that way causes Belle to wonder why she bothers in trying to be close friends with her capture, who had recently saved her life when she had tried to leave him in fear, but Mrs. Potts tells Belle to not lose hope. With Christmas fast approaching Belle wishes to celebrate it as always, but to the prince turned Beast the winter holiday means something very different to him since it was during Christmas when the Enchantress had cast her punishing spell upon him and the rest of the castle, which is why he wishes to skip it for that very reason. When he catches Belle looking for a lug to use for Christmas in the boiler room, however, he doesn't tell her his main reason why neither of them would be celebrating it, and that his decision is only due to him being the master of the castle. In which has Belle accusing him of being heartless, and after she leaves the room he felt bad for the words he used towards her. As Belle talks with Chip about why the master is always a grump before telling him what Christmas is, and that the holiday gives Beast the right to have a present like the rest of them, Belle begins write a story as her gift to him. An idea that Chip gave her when he had asked her what she would want as a Christmas present and that the master would like to have his own story. After it was written and wrapped up with a bow, along with a small note to tell him that it is from her when he finds it later, Belle sneaks back into the West Wing so she can leave her gift to him there. When he did find it Beast didn't pay much mind to it, due to it being apart of Christmas, until Lumiere tells him that it is from Belle and was about to open it, but Lumiere stops his master by reminding him that he can't until it became Christmas. Belle's wrapped present to him, along with Lumiere's words, had gotten Beast to consider the idea of celebrating Christmas again, with Belle; and that it should be a surprise. As both Belle and Beast get ready for Christmas on their ends, without letting the other knowing of what they are doing for the winter holiday, Forte continues to secretly make sure that the two don't fall in love with each other, by filling his master's mind with negative thoughts about love and Belle, before she tricks her into leaving the castle for a tree, despite the promise she made of staying within the castle's grounds. With Beast's anger building up as he waited for her before learning that she has left the castle, again, Fort uses that fact to tip him over the edge, and Beast flies into a rage as he goes after her, but not before he destroys the room that Belle prepared for Christmas. Due to Fife following Fort's orders of keeping Belle from returning to the castle, her life is placed in danger with the cracking ice and falls into the icy waters, and despite Beast saving her life his anger has him locking Belle up in the castle's dungeon when he bought her back. As Fort began to believe that he won, from how things played out between his master and Belle, and had tried to get Beast to destroy the rose, one of its petals falls upon Belle's present to him and clams down before he unwraps it. Beast tells Fort with a growl to be quite as he begins to read it, the story that Belle had written for him is about Beast in a kind and hopeful light and reading it gave him hope of the spell's breaking as he goes to ask Belle for his forgiveness, all while ignoring Forte's attempts to stop him. Seeing how sorry Beast is for how he has treated her of late when he came down to release her from the dungeon, Belle forgives as she wishes him a merry Christmas and the two begin to make plans to have the best Christmas ever. Fort, however, felt enraged for failing to keep them apart and decides to bring the whole castle down to ensure that their deaths would keep from falling in love for good. Beast and Belle had tried to reach for each other as the dungeon's floor split beneath their feet, knowing that it is Fort Beast goes to stop him, while Belle and the other servants followed behind after they all manged to get across. With Fife's helpful advice, Beast is able to defeat Fort for good by causing him to come crashing down and breaking into many pieces, and when it was over Belle stands beside Beast as he laments the death of his old confidence. With Fort gone Belle and Beast were able to celebrate Christmas, as well as having nothing and no one to keep them from falling in love with each other after the holiday. On the Christmas after the spell from broken with Belle's love for Beast, Mrs. Potts tells the story of how it was Belle who saved Christmas, as well as helping their master to welcome the holiday into his heart, during their enchantment days. After Mrs. Potts finished telling the story, Belle and Adam wished everyone a merry Christmas before they give Chip their gift from them. As everyone celebrated, while Fife fills the room with music, the Prince takes Belle into the balcony where he gives her a single rose as his Christmas gift to her. Beauty and the Beast: Belle's Magical World Belle's Magical World fills in the timeline gap between their first Christmas together and the fight against Gaston, with short four short stories of Belle's time in Beast's enchanted castle. Beauty and the Beast (2017 remake) Like the other live-action remakes of classic Disney films, there are some differences between the original animation and the live-action remake, but the friendship and love Belle and Beast form with one another remains the same. Children Ben King Benjamin "Ben" Florian, more commonly known by his nickname Ben, is the son of the Disney Descendants versions of Queen Belle and King Adam, the former Beast. Like the second chance his mother gave his father in their story, Ben wanted to give the villain children that are trapped with their parents on the Isle of the Lost a chance to live in Auradon, despite what everyone else would think about his well meaning idea and the past actions of their parents. Belle and her husband weren't truly sure about Ben's good intention plan at first, but they decide to go along with it and a few years later Mal, one of the first four that Ben alone had chosen to be the first VKs (Villain Kids) in Auradon, became their future daughter-in-law; and because their times with Mal allowed them to see that she isn't any thing like her mother they knew that she'll make Ben happy. In Descendants 3, an evil driven Audrey turns Ben into a beast who doesn't take pain very well like his father did before him, but was much more feral and less human than he was, until Jane used some magical water to turn Ben back to his normal self. Fanon The ship has support due to its canon status in a Disney film. Fandom FAN FICTION : :Adam-Beast/Belle on FanFiction.Net :Adam-Beast/Belle (Kingdom Hearts) on FanFiction.Net DEVIANTART : Gallery :Belleast/Gallery Variations :Rumbelle refers to the ship for their counterparts in Once Upon A Time Trivia *It's unknown what was King Beast's real name, but in the Beauty and the Beast Broadway Musical his real name is revealed to be "Adam". * They are one of the many Disney canon couples to be seen in Kingdom Hearts series. ** In the first game Belle is one of the seven Princesses of Hearts, and after she was taken from their home world Beast's feelings for her allowed him to reach the very world she is being held captive on, so he can find and rescue her. When they finally found each other, however, Belle sadly couldn't leave Hollow Bastion with him until Sora seals Kingdom Hearts, as the light in her heart was needed to help the six other captured princesses to keep the darkness at bay. Once Sora and his friends had completed their task and restored the worlds that the darkness destroyed, Belle and Beast were finally able to return home together. * Rumplestiltskin serves as Beast's Once counterpart in the Once Upon A Time series. ** Several references to the Disney version of the couple are shown in the series; including a dance scene set to an instrumental version of Beauty and the Beast where they wear blue and gold. As well as Rumplestiltskin's fate being tied to a rose in season 5. * Because they were the ones who brought everyone together and formed Auradon with them, Belle and Adam became their main Queen and King. * In Sofia the First, Belle mentions Beast and how she had helped him as her given advice to the titled character. * In As Old as Time, a darker plot twister version of the Disney film that is part of the book series, A Twisted Tale, the bond that Beast must form with Belle and her with him in order to break the spell is put to the test when they both learn that the Enchantress is Belle's mother.